Dr. Cellulose Universe
Dr. Cellulose is the Head Doctor of the clinic in Callous Row. After losing everything and being sent to the dregs of Savior City she intends to get back what she lost by any means necessary. Her job status allows her to afford a moderate living within Callous row able to afford a decent life, what else can you ask for when you can’t use your legs. She is portrayed by Miss Universe. Origin Dr. Universe already had her happy ending. She had graduated top of her class, received her medical license, gotten married and even had a child on the way. Everything was perfect, until it wasn't. Indeed, What would have been WOULD have been perfect. On her way home one night with her husband driving right beside her before they were crashed into by a drunk driver. She was severely crippled, losing her legs and her eye, and her husband all in one night. She was powerless to save him without the necessary tools. She was a doctor, and she was forced to watch her husband slowly, and painfully die while the ambulance came. The cost to save her own life was enough to lose her house. The cost to replace her eye to save her job forced her into Callous Row, and the combination of all of this stress made her lose her child. She managed to scrape what she needed to make a hospital of her own. She heard whispers of technology that could bring the dead back to life, and she intends to investigate it--for she will do anything to get her husband, Major Tom Oddity, back. History TBA Edges *Head of Medical - Able to repair even the most extreme of wounds. She's not a necromancer though *Clairvoyant Eye - A robotic eye that allows her to scan for contaminants, poisons, chemicals, and temperature. It also helps her see in the dark. *Laser eye - A very precise short-distance laser that can be used to seal wounds, or cause wounds when necessary. Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/miss_universe *Twitter: https://twitter.com/invadercristi Highlighted Episodes *Episode 1: The beginning of the End *Episode 2: The Boss is Back *Episode 3: Overpopulated *Episode 4: Guess who's back, back again? *Episode 5: This is MY clinic *Episode 6: A Celeste-ial buddy *Episode 7: Accessorize *Episode 8: Flowers *Episode 9: Disappointment and Betrayal Part 1, Part 2 Clips *Scolding Rook for his methods Trivia *Dr. Cellulose shares her namesake with one of Miss Universe’s other characters Miss Universe herself, nicknamed Cell. *Working for her clinic to stay out of conflicts between the corporations, armed slummers and various other factions in the row she often finds herself challenged to try and remain neutral. Gallery Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 7 Dr. Cellulose Universe (Miss Universe).jpg|Dr. Cell behind the clinics protective glass. Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 5 Dr. Cellulose Universe (Miss Universe).jpg Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 22 Spacer, Cap and Cellulose Trapped in the med bay.jpg|Trapped in the medbay together with Dash Spacer and Cap Fawkes following a hacker attack. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 39 Lieutenant questioned by Rook with Dr Cell.jpg|Treating an injured corporate lieutenant. Arca Dec 28th 2019 19 Dr Cell and Becky.jpg|With Becky Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 2 Celeste working for Dr Cell.jpg|Celeste, her synthetic robot guardian, stationed at the clinic. SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 31 Celeste, Dr Cell, Akeena, Rask in Jacks shop.jpg|Purchasing a new body for Celeste at Jacks mechanical shop. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 41 Dr Cell.jpg|Dr Cell scolding Rook for bringing her employee along in his violent methods. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans Category:Miss Universe's Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction